Puppy Love
by SVUlover
Summary: Er...hi, Otis. I'm Oliver. Miley's boyfriend. She's my girl, and you cant steal her with your patronizing puppy ways." Someone gets a little jealous when Miley brings home a new puppy. MOLIVER. Dedicated to megabegga on her birthday.


**This is a one shot dedicated to megabegga. Happy Birthday Megan!**

**

* * *

**

Twenty three year old Oliver Oken sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his fiancée, Miley Stewart. He was watching a Laker's game, and, well, he had no idea where Miley was.

She'd been at a recording session for Hannah's new CD, then she went shopping with Lily.

She'd left to go shopping five hours ago. He didn't think she'd take five hours – but then, he thought, it _was_ Miley and Lily.

Pulling his cell phone out, Olivier dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?" Miley's voice said breathlessly in to the phone. Oliver heard barking in the background.

"Hi...where are you?" He asked. "Why is there barking?"

"The animal shelter. Lily's getting a dog." Miley explained. "Aww! Lily's he's so cute!"

"Miley!" Olive yelped, jealous. "I don't want to hear you oggling at other guys!"

"Oliver...I'm talking about the dog." Miley giggled.

"Oh. Right." He said, flushing.

"Well someone's a little apprehensive." She said jokingly.

"You're my girl. I dont wanst some movie star to steal you away." He said quietly.

"Don't worry, Ollie. I'm all yours. Forever. I promise." Miley said, smiling.

He smiled too. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too!" she said, then went on to squeal, "They're so cute, Ollie!"

"Miley. No." He said. "No dog."

"But _Oliver_." She said, "We could use a dog! A never failing companion...they're man's best friend!"

"No, Miley! I don't want some..lap dog! No dog!"

"Fiiiine," Miley droned. "I'll be home soon."

"Alright. I love you." Oliver said.

"Love you too. Bye!" Miley said, then hung up.

Oliver, smiled, and then hung up, returning to the basketball game.

About forty-five minutes later (yes, to Miley and Lily and shopping, forty five minutes was _soon_) Oliver heard her key in the door, and then the door open, and bags being set down, then Miley walked in, key in hand, purse hanging off of her shoulder.

"Hey Miles," Oliver said, as she set her bad on the floor in front of the couch as she sat beside him. He put his arm around her, reaching down to kiss her on the lips. "How was recording, shopping, and getting Lily a dog?"

"Good," Miley said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Long."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "You guys always take a long time shopping."

Miley shrugged. "I'm hungry, let's order food. Pizza or Chinese?"

"I had pizza for lunch." Oliver said.

"Chinese it is! I'll order the usual." Miley said, getting up, and going in to their kitchen.

Oliver glanced at the TV, and then he saw something pop out of Miley's opened purse.

He jumped, as it was the little golden head of a puppy.

It crawled out of her bag, and began roaming around. It wound up in front of Oliver, who stared at it.

The puppy looked right back, as though having a staring contest.

Miley soon came back. "It'll be here soon." She said, pausing as she saw the puppy. Oliver turned his stare to her.

She grinned her 'You know you love me, I'm innocent,' face and bent down, picking up the puppy. "Hi Oliver!" She said innocently.

"Miley," He groaned, "I said no dog!"

"Otis isn't a dog! He's a puppy." she grinned innocently.

"Otis?"

She nodded, sitting down on his lap, holding the puppy in her own. "Yup. Otis. It's what Lily and I decided to name him."

"No! No name! Then you'll get attached!"

Miley worked her lips in to a put, holding the golden puppy up next to her face. "Come on Ollie. Look it the wittle face!" Miley cooed. Just then, Otis barked as though agreeing with her.

There was a knock on the door, and Miley stood, and placed Otis in Oliver's lap. "You hold him well I go get the food!" She said, and bounced away, grabbing her wallet.

Otis sat on Oliver's lap, looking up at him, reinitiating the staring contest. And then, he barked.

Oliver jumped. "MILEY YOUR DOG'S GOING TO HURT ME!" He yelled.

Miley stuck her head in. "Oliver, he's sitting there! Pet him!" She said before going back to the door.

Oliver lifted his hand, and awkwardly patted his head. "Er...hi, Otis. I'm Oliver. Miley's boyfriend. She's my girl, and you cant steal her with your patronizing puppy ways."

"Patronizing puppy ways?" Miley repeated, carrying the bag of food and forks in to the living room. They never used plates. They just ate it out of the containers. Didn't they have good manners?

Oliver lifted Otis up and put him on the floor, as Miley placed the bag on the table beside Oliver, sitting on his lap again. "Yes." Oliver said stubbornly. "Puppies are evil. They were made so adorable to steal the hearts of guy's girlfriends around the world. And cause then to get a dog when their boyfriends say no." He added.

Miley frowned. "I'm sorry. I know you said no...but he was just so adorable, and I've always wanted a dog! And Otis isn't a lap dog, he's a golden retriever." She put on her sad face. "Please don't be mad at me, Ollie."

He sighed, and kissed her. "I'm not. And...I guess he can stay."

Miley smiled, and kissed him for a long while, pulling away when they both needed air. "Thank you," She breathed, resting her forehead against his.

He kissed her again. "You're welcome. Now let's eat."

She nodded, and they got the food containers from the bag, and moved from Oliver's lap, flicking the TV on.

Otis sat in front of them, staring at them, as they ate, stealing bites from each other and feeding each other.

When they finished, Miley grabbed the bag from the animal shelter, holding food and water bowls, and puppy food.

She put it in the bowl, and set it on the floor for Otis, along with water, and Oliver took the chance well the puppy was distracted, by pulling Miley in to their bedroom and shutting the door.

Pulling her too him, and kissing her intensely, the two slowly fell to the bed.

Minutes later, clothing was coming off, but then, outside the door, Otis began to howl, and scratch at the door, whining.

Miley eventually separated her mouth from Oliver's, and grabbed his hands to stop him from pulling her shirt off like she'd done to him.

"Miley," He groaned.

"He's scared, Oliver! Listen to him!" She said, pushing Oliver off of her, and getting up, running to the door, and opening it, lifting Otis in to her arms.

She walked back to the bed, and sat down, setting Otis down. He roamed around before settling at the end of the bed.

Miley smiled, and lay back down, then looked over at Otis, who was laying down, arms crossed.

Miley frowned, and moved to hang over him. "Hi there, grumpy."

"Tell that to the lower extremities who were just interrupted by a dog, Miley." He grumbled.

"He can't follow us in the shower," She whispered, and he was up, gathering her in his arms, and ran in tot he bathroom.

--

Later that night, Miley and Oliver lay together in bed.

"That was the best shower. Ever." Oliver sighed, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

"It was." Miley agreed, yawning, her head resting on Oliver's chest.

The two began to drift off to sleep, but then, a furry little puppy wormed its way between them, causing Miley to let go of Oliver so as to not hurt Otis.

"Sorry." Miley mouthed as he looked at her. She rested a hand on Otis's head, petting him.

Oliver groaned, rolling away from the dog.

Otis watched, and barked innocently, as Miley frowned, but put a arm protectively around the tiny puppy, and shut her eyes.


End file.
